


Package for Ms. Lane

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Clark try pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package for Ms. Lane

“Honey, did you order something?” Clark asked, an innocent smile on his face. He was holding a discreetly unmarked brown box in his hands and practically waiting for Lois at the door when she got home that evening.

Lois stepped past him and into the apartment, then took off her coat and her purse. With a little smirk, she took the package from his hands, wondering if his curiosity had gotten the better of him and led him to use his x-ray vision to take a peek.

“You remember that conversation we had in bed the other night?” Lois asked. She walked to her desk to grab a pair of scissors to open the box, but Clark was already holding the scissors out to her.

“Which conversation?” he asked.

Lois used the scissors to rip the tape on the box open. “The one about fantasies. The one where you said you'd like to try pegging.”

Clark smiled and nodded. “I do remember.”

“Well, I thought that sounded like a good idea,” Lois began. She grinned and pulled out a kit with a black and pink leather harness and rather large, hot pink dildo with fairly realistic veins to strap onto it.

Clark's eyes widened, as did his grin, and Lois couldn't remember the last time she had seen him look so excited. He took the kit from her hands and seemed to be studying the dildo itself.

“You want your treat now?” Lois asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Clark licked his lips and looked anything but innocent. “I do. But… did they not have anything bigger?”

Lois took the kit back from him and laughed. “Clark! This is eight inches!” But he was so cute, she had to kiss him softly. She stood on her tiptoes to do it, and he wrapped his arms around her gently. She knew every time they were together, every time he even touched her, he had to be careful. It would be nice for once for him to just relax entirely. Give himself over entirely. Let go.

“Soooo, can we now?” he asked eagerly.

Lois grinned. “Well, I see your hair is wet, so I assume you showered?” Then, taking a chance, she asked, “Did you by any chance take a peek at what was in this package? Because if you did, that would be an invasion of my privacy...”

“I did shower, but I didn't peek,” Clark replied. “I'd never.”

Lois kissed his cheek. “Good. Though if you had peeked, I just would have had to punish you...”

“Oh.” Clark paused, and then grinned rakishly again. “Then is it too late to change my answer?”

Lois grinned and swatted him hard on his ass. It definitely affected her hand more than it did him, but he seemed to get a thrill out of it. She kissed him again, passionately this time, and backed him in the direction of their bedroom. He was only wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, so she quickly and easily got him out of those things. No underwear, she noticed. He had been ready.

Once they were in their bedroom, she pushed him on the bed, onto his back. “You're already pretty hard,” she cooed. Looming over him, she stroked him and kissed him again. “Give me a minute, okay? I have to get ready.”

Clark nodded and gave her a little kiss. “Hurry though.”

“Learn patience, little boy,” Lois replied. She got up and strode away, noticing when she turned to give Clark a little smile, that he definitely did not look any more patient than he did when she walked through the door a while ago. But even so, she took her time giving herself a quick shower, putting on the nice lotus scented lotion she sometimes wore and knew Clark liked, and then finally put on the harness and attached the dildo to it.

She walked back into the bedroom and found Clark slowly, seemingly absentmindedly, playing with himself. She smiled at him and motioned to the strap-on she now wore, and he grinned excitedly.

“I see you're more or less ready,” she commented.

Clark nodded. “I've _been_ ready, Lo.”

She approached the bed and got between his legs. “I can tell,” she said softly, beginning to stroke him gently. She wouldn't give him too much, though. She wanted him raring to go when it was time to start. But she did give him a little kiss. She couldn't resist it. She reached over to their nightstand then and found the bottle of lube they kept there.

Putting some on her fingers, she announced, “I'm going to finger you. Open you right up.”

Instinctively, Clark spread his legs further and raised his hips a little to grant Lois easier entrance. The boy was a natural at this, and it made her all the more excited. She kissed him again as she pushed one finger in. He was already quite loose and his body didn't put up too much resistance. She decided to go ahead an up the ante and added a second finger. This filled him a bit more, and he let out a soft moan.

Lois smiled innocently and pushed her fingers in further. She had had her fingers inside him before, a few times to be honest, so she knew how he liked it. She scissored her fingers open and then closed, and kissed a moan right off his lips.

“Lois...” he croaked.

She pushed her fingers in more. “Yes, Smallville?”

He moaned. “I'm ready. Please...”

Lois bent her fingers just right and hit Clark's prostate. He moaned loudly and arched his back, and she grinned at the sight of him. “You sure you're ready?” she asked.

He nodded. She brushed his prostate again, and he moaned more.

“That's not an answer,” she replied.

Clark bit his lip. “I'm ready. I'm sure. Just… do it.”

“Do what?” she asked. She needed to hear him say it explicitly… maybe to beg for it, if he felt so moved.

“Lois,” he pleaded. “Fuck me!”

Lois tsked and smiled cockily. “Now, you see, that sounded an awful lot like you just gave me an order. I don't respond to orders… and it doesn't make you seem like a very good boy.”

Clark looked up at her with his big, sparkling blue eyes, pleading before he even opened his pretty mouth. She could barely stand to keep him waiting… though it was fun in it's own way. He opened his mouth, seemingly to ask her nicely, but all that came out was a breathy moan.

“Okay,” Lois conceded. “I can't keep saying no to you, it's too much. Come on, get on all fours.”

Clark obeyed gladly, getting onto his hands and knees and sticking his ass up. Lois knew she wouldn't hurt him, but she also knew he was really sensitive, so she used a generous amount of lube before lining the tip up outside Clark's entrance. When she did that, he lifted up a bit more, so eager she had to look down and see if he was levitating a bit. He wasn't, but he might as well have been.

With another smile and without anymore delay, she pushed into him. Clark moaned immediately and Lois could feel him melting.

“You like it, huh?” she asked.

He nodded. “Pretty safe to say.”

She grinned and started moving a bit. It felt different than she thought it would, but not in a bad way. The kind of strap-on she had, she didn't feel much down there, but it did rub a little bit… which didn't feel unpleasant. And watching Clark enjoy himself was always one of her favorite things.

She moved her hips more and thrusted a little harder, and Clark's moaning grew louder. He arched his back and began to push back onto the dildo, and Lois smiled.

“I love this,” she cooed. “And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Clark breathed. “So much.”

Lois knew he liked to be manhandled a little, but it was hard for her to do much in that regard. Having this amount of control excited her, and judging by Clark's reactions, he was enjoying it too. She stilled him by putting both hands on his waist, gripping him hard. He could have still moved, had he really wanted to, but he allowed himself to be directed and held in place, at her will. With a smirk, she thrusted a little harder and reached around him and grasped his hard, straining cock. “This is mine,” she mused as she began to stroke him idly.

Clark moaned loudly and thrust into her hand slightly before stopping himself, glancing over his shoulder.

She stroked him more and continued to hold him still with her other hand. “Good boy. Just let me take care of you.” She could tell that he was already getting close, they'd been together long enough that she knew his tells, but he seemed to want to prolong it.

“Clark,” she began. “I don't want you to hold back. Not for a minute.”

“But we just started,” he replied. “I just wanted it to last.”

She leaned in and kissed his back gently. So big and strong, yet so sweet and gentle. “We'll do it again. I promise.” Before he could protest, she thrusted harder, surely hitting his prostate, and stroked him with more determination. Because he was so sensitive, multiple stimuli at once almost always put him right over the top.

He arched his back slightly and moaned, and she felt his skin get even hotter as he came all over the blanket below him.

She eased him onto his stomach, and after taking off the strap-on, laid on his back. “You look awfully pleased with yourself, Smallville.”

“Actually,” he began with a bit of a laugh, “I'm pretty pleased with _you_. You're amazing.”

She kissed his shoulder. “I know. But so are you.”

Clark yawned softly and laid his face on the pillow, while reaching over absently and playing with the dildo that had just been inside him. “That was a good idea you had, honey. How was it for you?”

“Well, I honestly loved every minute of it,” Lois announced, smiling like the cat that had gotten the cream. “But it didn't exactly get me off…. Maybe we can get one of those double ended ones for next time. I thought it might be too advanced for us this time, but we are quick studies... Or maybe we could try the kind where you can put a little vibrator...”

“Or maybe,” Clark began, moving slightly. He was so fast, before Lois knew it, she was on her back and he was looming over her. “Maybe I could take care of you now.”

Lois grinned and caressed his face. “Don't you always?”

Clark kissed her softly and then began to kiss his way down her body. Soon his head was between her thighs, and his hands were cupping her breasts softly. He licked her clit, fast at first and then teasingly slow. Slow enough that it still felt good, but not enough to get her off. And then he'd speed up again, get her to the edge, but he'd stop again. Slow down _just_ enough to prolong things.

“Claaaark,” she moaned.

He looked up at her, a playful smirk on his face, and asked, “Yes?”

“You getting back at me for making you wait?” she asked, almost breathless.

He smiled innocently and stuck a finger inside of her. “I don't know why you'd think that.”

“If you don't stop teasing me, I'm never pegging you again,” Lois threatened idly.

But it worked. Clark put his head back down and ate her out earnestly and eagerly, and Lois came quickly. She held his head down and thrust against his face, and when she finally let him up, he licked his lips lewdly and kissed her.

Clark then rolled onto his back and pulled Lois onto his chest. They cuddled quietly for some time, and Lois was nearly ready to fall asleep. Clark's breathing and heart rate had both slowed, so he was probably nearly ready to go to sleep too.

Or so Lois thought.

He interrupted the silence by saying, “For the record, I could have taken a bigger dildo.”

Lois looked up at him and yawned softly. “I know, honey.”

“I mean, I'm not bragging,” he insisted. “Just saying.”

“Of course,” Lois replied. “Now, go to sleep, or you won't get a chance to take a bigger one.”

Clark laughed softly and kissed her temple. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Lois replied, yawning again softly. She snuggled up to him, using his chest as her pillow. Soon she was asleep, but even then she could feel his incredibly warm arms around her. They would definitely be doing that again.

**Author's Note:**

> My 75th work on AO3, and my first clois fic! =)


End file.
